Known devices may be helpful in providing in-vivo sensing, such as imaging or pH sensing. Autonomous in-vivo sensing devices, such as swallowable or ingestible capsules or other devices, may move through a body lumen, sensing as they move along. The devices are typically autonomous in-vivo sensing device such as an imaging device and may include, for example, an imager for obtaining images from inside a body cavity or lumen, such as the gastrointestinal (GI) tract while the in-vivo imaging device passes through the GI lumen. The imager may, for example, be associated with an optical system, and optionally a transceiver and an antenna. Some of these devices use a wireless connection to transmit image data. Other devices, systems and methods for in-vivo sensing of passages or cavities within a body, and for sensing and gathering information (e.g., image information, pH information, temperature information, electrical impedance information, pressure information, etc.), are known in the art.
Such devices may passively or actively progress through a body lumen, e.g., the gastro-intestinal (GI) tract, for example, pushed along by natural peristalsis. However, in some cases it may be useful to control the position of the device, for example if a doctor wants to view a specific internal area, or in order to make sure that an internal organ was completely covered by the imaging device.
Magnetically controlling movement of an in vivo device has been described, for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,278,077 in which there is described a current source that generates a magnetic field outside a patient's body. The magnetic field acts on a permanent magnets in a miniature camera device swallowed by the patient and thus moves the camera device in the stomach.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,165 to Jin discloses a navigation system and navigatable capsules for remote-controlled imaging, biopsy and programmable drug release within the body of an animal. The components of the system comprise a capsule dimensioned and shaped to move within the body. An anisotropic magnetic component is mechanically coupled to the capsule to move or orient the body in relation to an applied magnetic field, and a magnetic field generating system external of the body generates a three dimensionally oriented magnetic field within the body to move or orient capsule. U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,089 to Ries discloses a magnetically navigable device with a magnet element that has a greater extent in one direction. The magnet element is arranged asymmetrically with respect to a central axis of the device, which points in the direction in which the magnet element extends. The magnetic element interacts with a gravitational force and a compensating magnetic force generated by external magnetic field gradients, which cause rotation of the magnetic element around the axis of the device to a top position counter to the gravitational force.
Prior art methods typically enable a specific but fixed point of view to an in vivo imaging, not easily enabling widening and/or changing the viewing angle during the device's progress in the lumen. Additionally, prior art methods of moving a device in vivo typically cause the device to be pulled or dragged in the lumen, possibly causing patient discomfort and abrasion of the tissue lining.